Whats a girl to do
by HermioneGranger12
Summary: Hermione has feelings for.........................
1. Default Chapter

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 


	2. Hermiones Secret

*~*~*~What's a girl to do now*~*  
  
Chapter 1*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione walked onto the train as she waved to her parents. She looked around for Harry and Ron but they were no where in site. She saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyel but they weren't over there picking on Ron or Harry. She got a little worried but she knew they were all right. She went in a compartment and sat there reading her new book "All you need to know about Quidditch". She planned on playing Quidditch but she wasn't sure if she was good enough to make the team. Hermione, still wondering where Harry and Ron where, got up and went to put on her robes. When she came out she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"What are you doing you filthy little mud-blood" said Malfoy, "Out looking for Potter and Weasly now are you." he said, "There in that compartment"He pointed to a compartment with a maroon and gold door.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," She said calmly, "And yes I am looking for Ron and Harry and thank you for telling me you stupid person." She stared evilly into Dracos' eyes and walked towards the door. When she opened the door there was Ron and Harry eating about 50 sweets at a time.  
  
"Hello Hermione," said Harry, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione" said Ron, "What he said"  
  
"Well, it was great I went to visit Krum and well.. things weren't exactly working out so we broke up." She said quietly. She sat down and ate some sweets with them. "So, Harry, Did the Dursley's treat you well?"  
  
"Uh....Well actually I stayed with Ron half of the summer ,but other than that it was just fine." He smiled at her.  
  
"How about you Ron"  
  
"Pretty much the normal, boring, crowded summer." He said, "We went to a Quidditch game when Harry came though"  
  
She looked out the window and thought about the one person she loved the most..... Draco. She wishes she could hold him in her arms and love him till the day she died.But that wasn't gonna happen because Hermione and Draco are two extremely different people who never get along.But she just had to try and get the guy she loved.  
  
"Hermione..Hermione...HERMIONE"  
  
"Huh" She jumped when she heard the voice "O, sorry what did you say"  
  
"I said that the train stopped... were there" said Ron "Come on"  
  
She got up and got off the train with Harry and Ron. When she got in her buggy she looked out an Saw a different person get in. It was Draco. (a/n OMG). She sat there for a few minutes the next thing she knew was that her and Draco were kissing. When the buggy stopped and there lips moved away from eachothers she was scared. What would Harry and Ron say. She decided not to tell them.She walked into the Great Hall and sat with Harry and Ron and over at the Slytherien table was Draco.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said, "Your looking at Draco in an extremely funny way"  
  
"I'm fine, just fine" Hermione said with a smile on her face. 


	3. What to do

*~*Chapter 2*~*What to do  
  
"Hi Draco, Hello Draco, Draco over here.."He was listening to all these sounds while he was looking at Hermione and trying to talk to them at the same time.  
  
"Hey Draco" Crabbe and Goyle came up to greet him, "Lets head to the Common Room"  
  
"Fine, let's go you guys" Draco said.  
  
"Hey look Draco, it's the mudblood"said Goyle.  
  
"Uh..ya.I see her" he said as he looked at Hermione, "I see her very well" He smiled at her threw her a note.  
  
"What's this" she said as she picked up the not. It said "Meet me at the bridge during dinner love, Draco" she smiled but she couldn't let Harry or Ron see it or they would get mad at her. She hid it in her book that Ron and Harry would never look.  
  
When everyone went down for dinner. She quietly sneaked outside and went over to the bridge.She Was there all alone wondering where Draco could be. She sat there for about a half an hour. Then a shadowy figure appeared in a Slytherien cloak. She wondered if it was Draco or a trick. (Duh-it's Draco)  
  
"Hello Hermione" said Draco, "I'm glad you showed up. I had a feeling you wouldn't"  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I," said Hermione sarcastically, "I mean..I wouldn't miss meeting you in my life."  
  
He smiled and said, "I've been meaning to give you something." He pulled out a gold locket which had, Hermione + Draco = Love. She stared at it for a few minutes with her mouth wide open. She opened the locket and found a picture of Draco on one side and a picture of Hermione on the other.  
  
"Wow..thank you so much Draco." She said in delight and then she leaned over and started to kiss him. A while after they started to kiss she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE," said Ron's voice from behind her, "IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT'S DRACO..THE ONE THAT CALL'S YOU A MUDBLOOD..ARE YOU INSANE." She sat there and cried at Ron's words and saw Harry standing there eyes wide open and Draco standing there looking embarrassed.  
  
"Now What "Hermione thought 


	4. mo more 4 this fic

IM NOT DOING THIS FF NEMORE.SRY IM MAKING A NEW ONE.READ IT L8ER.LOOK UNDER PEN NAME HERMIONGRANGER.BYE YALL!~! 


End file.
